dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Z: Tenkaichi Zeto
Dragonball Z: Tenkaichi Zeto is part of the Tenkaichi game series for PS2, XBOX 360, PS3, PSP and Wii. Like Raging blast it's a spin off and not a full part of the continuity. Story Known as Dragon memories is a mode retelling some of the famous stories of the Dragonball trilogy including a few alternate stories. The story goes through the Saiyan, Frieza, Android, Buu, and GT Sagas. Saiyan Saga levels # A New Enemy # Gohan's Training # Training with Kami # Explosive Saibamen # Incredible Nappa # Goku's quiet rage # Goku Vs Vegeta # Spirit Bomb # Tree of Might # End of Turles # Raditz's Redemption Frieza Saga levels # Rivalry No More # Dodoria's Mistake # Zarbon's Last Chance # Vegeta's Revenge # Fearsome Ginyu Force # Recoome the Invincible # Fruits of Training # Body Change # Nail's Defence # Standing Against Fate # Frieza Arrives # Terrible Frieza # Piccolo's Return # Frieza's Ultimate Transformation # Goku Vs Frieza # Super Saiyan # Nail Vs Ginyu Force # Vegeta Transforms # Saiyan's Revenge Android Saga levels # New Super Saiyan # Androids Appear # Super Saiyan Vegeta # Gero Tetreats # Unending Horror # Fall of Gohan # Angry Trunks # Evil Cell # Piccolo's Technique # Cell Reappears # #16 Fights # Time Chamber # Super Vegeta # Perfect Form # Family Training # Cell GamesBegin # Gohan Vs Cell # Cell Jr's # Gohan Rransforms # Final Battle # Cooler's Revenge # Return of Cooler # Legendary Super Saiyan # Broly's Fall # Geros Strategy # Goku's New Strength # Vegeta's Rage # True Perfection Buu Saga levels # Otherworld Tournament # Brotherly Training # Father Vs Son # Kid's Tournament # Videl's Beating # Bribe # Babidi's Spaceship # Return of the Dark Prince # Buu's Resurrection # Proud Warrior's Farewell # Super Saiyan 3 # Gotenks Is Born # Evil Super Buu # Gohan's return # Absorption # Goku's Arrival # Final Fusion # Universe's Ultimate Battle # Battle's Conclusion # Ending # Broly's Return # Super Saiyan's Fall # Monsterous Janemba # Super Gogeta # Rivals Vs Buu # Buu's Time Up # Fusion Vs Insanity # Gotenks Vs Broly GT saga # Uub's Final Lesson # General Uprising # Gohan Possessed # Goku's Defeat # Uub's Fusion # Goku's Return # Super Saiyan 4 # Trapped in Hell # Super #17 # Goku Vs #17 # The Evil Dragons # The Dragon Brothers # Syn Shenron # Ultimate Dragon # Super Saiyan 4 Fusion # Universe's Miracle # Ultimate Androids # Rivals' Ultimate Battle Modes Dragon memories Go through the great Dragonball story mode. Duel Battle against friends or the computer with a new team battle mode allowing up to 20 pepple to fight at once. Tenkaichi Budokai tournament Battle through the World Tournament, Cell Games, Galactic Tournament, Otherworld Tournament and Z Budokai for items and Zeni. Item equip Customize your characters with the items you've collected. Training Train and practice your skills and learn all about the controls and combos in the game. Character info Learn about all characters. Characters *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4 (Vegito (Base, Super Vegito), (Gogeta (Super Gogeta, Super Saiyan 4) *GT Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4 (Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta) *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien *Chiaotzu *Scouter Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta) *End Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4 (Vegito (Base, Super Vegito (Gogeta (Super Gogeta, Super Saiyan 4) *Majin Vegeta *GT Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4 (Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta) *Nail *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan (Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *GT Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan (Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *GT Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Hercule *Videl *Pan *Kid Uub *Uub (Base, Majuub) *Bardock *Pikkon *Raditz *Saibamen *Nappa *Turles *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Super Zarbon) *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Ginyu *Frieza (1st form, 2nd form, 3rd form, Final form, 100% Frieza) *Mecha Frieza *King Cold *Cooler (Base, Final form) *Metal Cooler *Dr Gero *Android #19 *Android #18 *Android #17 *Android #16 *Cell (1st form, 2nd form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Dorm) *Cell Jr *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Spopovitch *Dabura *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Gotenks Buu, Piccolo Buu, Gohan Buu) *Kid Buu *Super Janemba *General Rilldo *Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby 1, Super Baby 2) *Super #17 *Nuova Shenron *Eis Shenron *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Kid Goku Cast American *Andrew Chandler - Cooler, General Rilldo, Spopovitch *Bob Carter - Bojack, Syn Shenron *Brandon Potter - Appule, Alien announcer *Brice Armstrong - Ginyu, Slug *Brina Palencia - Bulla, Chiaotzu, Puar *Chris Forbis - Dodoria *Chris Patton - Turles *Chris Rager - Hercule, Frieza soldier 2 *Christopher Sabat - Burter, Gogeta, Jeice, Mr Popo, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Porunga, Recoome, Salza, Shenron, Vegito, Vegeta, Yamcha, Zarbon *Chuck Huber - Android #17, Pilaf, Super #17 *Cynthia Cranz - Chi-Chi *Dameon Clark - Cell *Elise Baughman - Pan *Eric Vale - Trunks, World Tournament announcer *James T. Field - Play by play announcer *Jeremy Inman - Android #16 *John Burgmeier - Eis Shenron, Frieza Soldier, Nuova Shenron, Saibamen, Tien *Josh Martin - Kid Buu, Majin Buu *Justin Cook - Super Buu, Raditz *Kara Edwards - Goten, Gotenks, Videl *Kent Williams - Dr Gero, Elder Kai, Supreme Kai, Super Janemba *Kyle Herbert-Gohan, Pikkon, Narrator *Laura Bailey-Dende, Kid Trunks, Gotenks *Linda Young-Baba, Frieza *Meredith McCoy - Android #18 *Mike McFarland - Baby, Pui Pui, Master Roshi, Yajirobe *Phil Parsons - Nappa *Phillip Wilburn - Android #19 *Rick Robertson - Dabura *Sean Schemmel - Goku, Gogeta, King Kai, Nail, Vegito *Sean Michael Teague - Uub *Sonny Strait - Bardock, Krillin, Giru *Stephanie Nadolny - Kid Gohan, Kid Goku *Tiffany Vollmer - Bulma *Vic Migogna - Broly Category:Games